The present invention relates to a connector assembly having a manipulation mechanism for manipulating connection between the connector assembly and an counterpart connector.
This type of connector assembly is, for example, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-282899. The connector assembly comprises a connector element for connecting to the counterpart connector in a first direction and a manipulation mechanism connected to the connector element. The manipulation mechanism includes a lever rotatably mounted on the connector element. The lever has an integral gear around the center of rotation. When the connector element is connected to the counterpart connector, the gear engages with the counterpart connector in the first direction.
In order to disengage the connector element from the counterpart connector, the lever is rotated. When the lever is rotated, the gear pushes the counterpart connector in the first direction and applies a force which separates the connector element and the counterpart connector. Consequently, the connector element can easily be disengaged from the counterpart connector.
However, it is difficult to manufacture the lever so that it is integrated with the gear. When the lever is manufactured using a die, for example, the die must be a so-called slide-type die, which has a complicated configuration. Although the lever and the gear must be accurately manufactured, it may be difficult to ensure accuracy when the lever and the gear have an integrated construction. Furthermore, assembling the lever to the connector element is also difficult.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly having a manipulation mechanism in which manufacture and assembly are easy.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector assembly comprising a connector element for being connected to an counterpart connector in a first direction and a manipulation mechanism for manipulating the connection between the connector element and the counterpart connector, the manipulation mechanism comprising a gear member rotatably supported by the connector element and a lever member engaged with the gear member in a rotating direction, the gear member comprising a gear portion as first engaging means for engaging with the counterpart connector in the first direction.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector assembly comprising a connector element connected to the counterpart connector in a first direction and a manipulation mechanism for performing the connection of the connector element, the connector element comprising an insulating housing and a frame provided at the housing, the housing comprising a plurality of electrically conductive contacts and a fitting section which holds the contacts and is fitted in the counterpart connector, the frame comprising a lever mount which is separately disposed and faces the periphery of the fitting section in a second direction perpendicularly crossing the first direction, the manipulation mechanism comprising a gear member rotatably mounted on the lever mount and a lever member mounted on the lever mount via the gear member in such a manner as to be rotated together with the gear member, the gear member comprising a gear shaft having a first shaft end and a second shaft end, first engaging means provided at the first shaft end of the gear shaft, and second engaging means which is provided at the second shaft end of the gear shaft in such a manner that it deviates from the first engaging means at a predetermined angle of circumference and which protrudes from the periphery of the gear shaft in a radial direction, the first and the second engaging means engaging with the lever mount, the second engaging means engaging with the lever member.